Women use cosmetic compositions for demonstrating their beautiful skin. Such beautiful skin required by women is highly uniform skin, and specifically, it is skin having neither color unevenness nor asperity. In order to diminish such color unevenness on the skin, it is important to impart covering power to cosmetics. However, in recent years, natural feeling has tended to be preferable. Thus, it has been desired to naturally cover skin color unevenness or asperity. For example, with regard to cosmetic compositions which produce a transparent finishing without unnatural concealing power and also cover skin color unevenness or asperity, the following cosmetic compositions have been studied: a powdery cosmetic composition comprising metal oxide powders such as titanium oxide and zinc oxide and spherical elastic resin powders (Patent Document 1), and a water-in-oil emulsion cosmetic composition comprising volatile oil, non-volatile oil and silicone elastic powders, which provides good usability and produces a natural skin finishing, while covering skin color unevenness such as spots and freckles, skin asperity such as pores and wrinkles (Patent Document 2), and the like.
Moreover, with regard to cosmetic compositions capable of concealing pores by imparting to the skin, suitable translucency, makeup effect, and the water-proofness and sebum-proofness of the film, without concerns about heavy makeup and makeup deterioration, the following cosmetic composition has been studied: a cosmetic composition characterized in that it comprises a solid component, powders consisting of a white pigment and/or an extender pigment, and a non-volatile oil material (Patent Document 3), and with regard to an oil-in-water emulsion cosmetic composition capable of providing excellent feeling of tension to the skin without providing stickiness and capable of providing excellent preservation stability, the following cosmetic composition has been studied: a cosmetic composition comprising lecithin, a nonionic surfactant, liquid oil which is liquid at ordinary temperature, solid oil which is solid at ordinary temperature, polyhydric alcohol, and water, wherein the liquid oil comprises at least one cyclic silicone, and wherein the solid oil comprises shea butter (Patent Document 4).    (Patent Document 1) JP-A-2012-140340    (Patent Document 2) JP-A-2006-56852    (Patent Document 3) JP-A-6-9329    (Patent Document 4) JP-A-2012-250916